


Dec the Ship (Day one)

by famgrill_sinner



Series: Candlenights TAZ [1]
Category: TAZ - Fandom, The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Candlenights, DavenChurch if you squint, Magnus loves the holidays, OOC, i love the holidays, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/famgrill_sinner/pseuds/famgrill_sinner
Summary: Day one of Candlenights oneshots: Getting out/ Putting up decorations-Magnus tried to bring some candlenights joy into their moon base, but not everyone is in the spirit(Part of series but will make sense on it's own)





	Dec the Ship (Day one)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all should keep posted on everyday of December cause of 25 days one The Adventure Zone oneshots

  1. Getting out/ Putting up decorations



 

Candlenights was coming up soon. Magnus was beyond prepared for the holiday. Boxes of decorations were stacked against the wall. He’d gotten the okay from Lucretia to decorate the base so it wouldn’t seem as glum around the joyful holiday which everyone celebrated. Candlenights was for everyone, despite their religion, race, wealth; everyone celebrated it. Some more elaborate than others.

“Hey Taako mind giving me a hand?” Magnus called out watching the wizard walk into the room. Taako opened his mouth to say something but he was one step ahead of him “Could you go in that box and throw some more tinsel at me?” The blond followed his request, reaching in the box and throwing it before leaning against the wall.

“Maggie my man isn’t this a lil much?” Taako scoffed looking at the decorated room. Ribbons and tinsel hung around the main room with the glass beneath them only magnifying the pure shine of the lights, candles and tinsel. 

“This is room one. Next to decorate is the Starblaster.” Magnus said stepping down from the ladder with a laugh. “Davenport will love it. Haven’t told him but it’ll be fine.” That made Taako smirk. There would be no way he would allow that to happen to his ship. But it would be hilarious watching him try.

“I’ll get the other's to help with this. It will be amazing. I’m sure he’ll be thrilled.”

“I’m gonna get started. Don’t wait up!” Magnus called out heaving a stack of three, glitter covered boxes atop his shoulder and rushing out of the room. Magnus hummed a good old Candlenights song, or at least the melody to it, not remembering the words, but who could? Like everything else in this holiday it was mashed together in a way that made sense but didn’t at the same time. Magnus was the type of person who got overexcited of a holiday. 

“He’s going to be so excited.” Magnus giggled opening the hangar door towards the large, recently polished, silver ship. He set down one of the boxes and looked up at the Starblaster. Davenport was working on it recently, some dents still needed to be buffed out from the last time it was flown but nothing too hard to fix. Despite their many years from being trapped on the ship, it still felt like their original home. 

He pulled out a roll of ruby red tinsel and took a step back before throwing it over the top. Not his best job but he needed a ladder, he would come back to top it off when he had a wizard who knew madge hand to properly help him. Magnus giggled once more having it echo off the large room and threw another one, this one a shining shamrock green. It looked like he was throwing brightly colored toilet paper over a ship that held them for one hundred years.

“Magnus? What are you doing?” A voice called out which bounced across the steel walls. Magnus stopped and watched the roll fly over the ship before turning around to see a very angry gnome standing there.

“Ah Davenport! Just in time. I’m decorating the Starblaster for Candlenights. I’m thinking red will make it pop. Wanna help?” Magnus said reaching into the box and pulling out another roll of ruby red tinsel. 

“Are you in here just to deface  _ my _ ship for some holiday? Without  _ my _ permission?” Davenport asked walking over towards where one of the trails of red were placed. He grabbed it and pulled, hand over hand as if he was climbing a ladder that got him nowhere until it was in a pile at his feet. 

“I just assumed that you’d like it. Get in the spirit.” Magnus said watching him pick up the pile and wrap it up only to throw at the larger man.

“It isn’t even december yet. Magnus this is what I spend my waking hours on. Trying to fix it and preserve it. I don’t need you’re silly decorations ruining it. Take them and leave. Go ruin something else in the base.” Davenport snapped pointing at the ship, then at him, then the boxes and finally the door. Magnus could take a hint, there was no need for Davenport to snap. He grabbed the boxes and trudged out of the room. 

-

-

“He didn’t even say ‘oh thank you Magnus you’re my saviour from this dull room.’ How rude.” Magnus said into his stone as he carved another duck, adding it to the growing pile next to him. There was a slight ‘uh-huh’ from the other end as Magnus rambled to Taako. The stone slipped slightly having Magnus place it on the table and on speaker so he could talk and whittle away the wood in his pocket workshop easier.

“I just don’t see why it was a big deal. I was trying to be  _ nice _ . Does nobody know what amazing rustic hospitality I have?” Magnus continued giving a deep sigh. It shouldn’t be that big of a deal to him but it just bothered him. He was unable to shake the thought out of his mind as he kept carving.

_ “Mag it was nice talking to you but I gotta go.”  _ With that Taako hung up his stone leaving Magnus in silence other than his carving on the block of wood. He could carve ducks in his sleep if he chose. Bt decided against it. 

“It’ll be fine. I’ll do it later.” Magnus said setting down the partially carved duck and knife, grabbing his stone and making his way out of the pocket workshop. He called someone else. It rang once, twice, three times;

_ “Hello?” _ Lucretia spoke from the other end, a few papers rustling.

“Yeah so I was decorating the Starblaster trying to spread Candlenights cheer as we all should. But Davenport flipped out and kicked me from the hanger.” Magnus said with a huff, setting the pocket workshop atop his dresser. 

_ “Did you ask him why he kicked you? Magnus I have papers to go through. Taako has something he wants me to look through.” _ Lucretia said letting out a sigh. Magnus didn’t ask him. 

“Do you think we could gather the rest of the seven birds and decorate it for him? That way he would see our good intentions. Please Lucretia?” Magnus pleaded into the stone.

_ “We are all busy preparing in our own ways. It might be a little while before-”  _ Cut off

“Please this is a big deal to me.” Magnus cut in. He’d resort to begging if he had to.

_ “I’m looking over Taakos message regarding the matter. It reads ‘Yo Lucre, Magnus has this sick plan to decorate the starblaster. We gotta hook him up’ He chose to sign off under the alias of Kitchen Magician. We will help you. Give us a moment to gather and distract Davenport.” _ Lucretia said letting out another deep sigh as she read his name. Taako actually went through with something, a mild surprise from Magnus. Magnus thanked her before hanging up and heading into the main room where the boxes were and a smile on his face.

-

-

“We have at least twenty minutes. Avi is faking pod trouble.” Lucretia said walking into the room with a sigh and brushing off her ornate blue and white robe. Magnus was practically shaking with excitement. Everyone was there, other than Davenport that is. Lup was placing a bow atop Barry's head with a smile as everyone sorted through the boxes.

“It’s not my fault if we get in trouble. I’m leaving if he comes back.” Merle said raising his hands in defence hoping nobody would call him out in case he did leave. Magnus nodded, not wanting a lovers quarrel from the two short, old men. With that, they got to work. The twins using their magic to properly place the sparkling strings atop the ship. It only took them under the twenty minutes to empty the three boxes of decorations, all glimmered in the light. The ship looked more festive than ever. The last piece was put up just in time for the gnome to walk in.

“Again Magnus? I said knock... it… off...” Davenport trailed off seeing everyone else in there. Taako gave Magnus a shove toward the small man.

“I’m sorry for doing it twice without your permission. But look at it! Davenport this is amazing. We were just trying to lighten the mood and get everyone in the Candlenights spirit ya know?” Magnus said gesturing towards the large ship now coated in red and green.

“This is actually a really good job. But the second Candlenights is over you and you alone are taking it down. It’s fine for now. I’m sorry for snapping earlier. I’m just over protective of the ship. You have to understand that much.” Davenport said stepping aside of Magnus to get a better look at his ship, now decorated to fit the upcoming season.

“I knew you’d come around. Come on. I got at least thirty more boxes to put up!” Magnus said with a large smile. Lucretia made her way over to Magnus with a sigh.

“Maybe we could take a moment to recover from this job. You can get started on that. We might join you later but don’t count on it.” She said giving her own small smile at the human who nodded and rushed out of the room to start on the next of many upcoming projects.


End file.
